Ehrgeiz/Brand New QUEST
Brand New QUEST is a quest mode in the PlayStation version of Ehrgeiz. It is titled The Forsaken Dungeon in English and Godless The Dungeon in Japanese. *Ehrgeiz/Brand New QUEST/Dungeon - Dungeon notes and complete enemy list. *Ehrgeiz/Brand New QUEST/Items - Item list with weapons, armors, food, and others. Story From the manual: While the EHRGEIZ Championship Tournament is being held, an archeologist by the name of Koji Masuda is making his way towards the ancient ruins which have been said to hold the secret to immortality. There, Koji finds a sealed staircase. Curiosity gets the best of him as he deciphers and unlocks the seal. Destiny awaits him. This new world is best described as a foreign dimension with remnants of ancient memories. In search of the spring of eternal life, Koji is drawn through the dungeon. Prologue Koji: "Far before the beginning of recorded history, in an age that's said to be the beginning of everything, a civilization far more advanced than we could ever imagine inhabited this land. However, there are only a few scholars in the world who believe this." Clair: "You must be one of those scholars then, professor." Koji: "Actually, this idea is not even accepted as theory." Clair: "Hmm... What kind of civilization was it, anyway?" Koji: "They searched for the realm of the gods and possessed the technology to reach it. There are no concrete records to prove it, but there is an ancient weapon that was found about 50 years ago in an old German castle that seems to have some kind of connection to the civilization. The former lord of the castle got a hold of this item through a transaction with a local merchant. There was a stone embedded in the weapon, which was made of an unidentifiable substance... It was a material not found anywhere else in this world. That stone is probably the key to answering the mystery of immortality." Clair: "The mystery of immortality?" Koji: "I have no accurate understanding of what that refers to. But, I have firm belief that there is somehing there." Clair: "But if that's really the secret of immortality, isn't it the ultimate treasure that rulers everywhere have sought after since ancient times? It'll be sensational if we find it!" Koji: "Definitely." Clair: "Wow. This is the ultimate dream of any archaeologist! I'm getting excited already!" (After the dialogue, Koji and Clair appear in the "Colosseum" stage) Clair: "It's in great condition. For a ruin, I think it's relatively new... From the looks of it, it's probably from around 1000 B.C. But the one we're looking for is supposed to be far older than any known ancient civilization, right?" Koji: "This is more of a decoy. It would be more precise to say that it is something that protects the ultra-ancient artifact. I'm pretty sure the artifact we're after is lying dormant down here." (Koji and Clair jump down to the "Dig Site" stage) Clair: "Oh, professor! There are stairs over there! C'mon, let's go down!" They go downstairs and suddenly pass out. When they awake, they are in the hotel of a mysterious town. Characters | Items: *Dagger *Leather Shield *Potion *Coins (400 Gil) *Magic Stones (50) *Fire (Materia) *Ice (Materia) |} Koji Masuda Koji Masuda is the father of Yoko Kishibijin (Yoko Yoko), and 3 time consecutive reigning champion of The EHRGEIZ Championship Tournament. He is also an archaeologist seeking to uncover the truth behind the mysteries surrounding the ancient ruins. Clair Andrews Clair Andrews is a prodigy who entered the university at the tender age of 16. She is an archaeology student of Koji Masuda. Although she is independent, she is still considered naive. When Koji begins his journey, she abruptly invites herself to be his assistant. Gameplay There are two modes in the Brand New QUEST. The Normal Mode allows two characters to explore the dungeon one at a time. The Hard Mode allows one player to explore the dungeon without the option of returning to the village. Controls *'directional buttons:' Move character. *' button:' Physical Attack. Attack monsters with equipped weapon. Hold down the button then release to use a Special Attack. *' button:' Magic Attack. The Basic Magic effects of the Materia equipped will be cast when the button is pressed. Hold down the button then release to cast Ultra Magic. Magic Stones are necessary to perform a Magic Attack. *' button:' Pick up items. *' button:' Use items stored in satchel. *'L1 button:' Jump. *'R1 button:' Guard. Defend with the shield or weapon currently equipped. *'L2 or R2 button:' Select items stored in satchel. *'START button:' Displays Status Screen. It is possible to use items as well as equip weapons and magic from this screen. Status Screen The game can be saved anytime by pressing the Start button to bring the Status Screen, and then the Select button to bring the options "Check Stats" (Food diet), "Save Game" (money must be used to save), and "Quit Game" (return to the quest mode main menu). Town The town (Village in the manual) is a place where dimensions intermingle. Hotel At the Hotel, the player will be able to do the following: *'The Front Desk' - The player can deposit money in the bank, saving space in the inventory. *'Guest Rooms' - While one character is being used, the other character will wait in the Hotel's guest room. To use the second character, simply talk to him or her, and the characters will change. Restaurant The Restaurant (レストラン) C'est Bon de Tres Bien (セポーン・デ・トレビアーン) is where a talkative sommelier named Sommeleeay (ソムリェー) works. He that takes care of the place, hopefully waiting that the owner and chef, Pierre (ピエール), returns from the dungeon. In order to gain useful information about the quest, make it a habit to talk to and exchange information with him. Players can also try to profit with the Wine Trade. (Wines bought here are NOT kept by the player, and will be lost after leaving the Wine Trade menu, so make sure to sell them.) Recipe Book locations: #Dropped by floor 1 boss #Floor 3 room #Dropped by floor 3 boss #Floor 5 room #Dropped by floor 6 boss #Dropped by floor 16 secret boss Blacksmith The Blacksmith (かじ屋) is where weapons and armor can be repaired to their original status to endure wear and tear, as they will eventually break down if continually used. Also, weapons and armor can be combined here. The immortal blacksmith Kuma (クマ) works here, alongside his aging grandson Tak (タク). *Repair - 5 Gil per unit, so if an item damage is 4/8, the repair will cost 20 Gil. *Combine - Combines two items in exchange of a drink. The Primary item is the result, while the Secondary is the lost item. While any equipment can be combined, don't waste drinks as the only change done in combinations are the addition of Guardians. So any Primary item combined with any Secondary item without a Guardian will result in a copy of the Primary item. Combining two items with the same Guardian will increase the Guardian's protection by 1 for all items protected by it. Merchant's Shop The Merchant's Shop (よろず屋) is where the character will be able to sell and purchase weapons, armor, and other items needed to continue the journey. Better items become available as the player progress in the game. Each time the player access the shop, only 12 items will be available for purchase, four always being Potions, Hi-Potions, X-Potions, and Bombs. The items available change randomly every time the player accesses the shop. For example, when the character talks with the Merchant and there are no armors available, exit the dialogue box, and talk with him again, now there may be four or more armors for sale. | |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Grocery Shop :"Eating is a fundamental of living. You have to eat." The Grocery Shop (やおや) sells food items that are necessary for survival. Each time the player access the shop, only 10 item types will be available. Magic Shop :"I research magic on a daily basis. My research is well beyond your capability of comprehension." The Magic Shop (魔法屋) is where the player can buy and sell Magic Stones. Version differences and bugs This Japanese site has a lot of useful information. Had no idea that there is a serious bug in the quest mode: There is a limit of how many items and enemies appear, and as the player progress in the game, some of them may eventually be overwritten by others. This includes important items like Materia, Recipe Books, and the Ark with a character's soul! Even the final boss may vanish! To avoid it, don't just throw the many items away, as they will accumulate. Either offer them in Altars or sell them in the village, or use them if possible (food, potions, and bombs). And never save the game inside shops and if one of the characters died, so the Ark isn't lost. Fortunately this didn't happened to me yet, but I will check. And quoting from this video by Erwin Wicki: Important explanation notes about a very disappointing Ehrgeiz Bugs: Explanation 1: :Never SAVE in the 21 Floor. :Or it happened, that END BOSS Disappears Completely, FOREVER. :That way, you could never finish the Dungeon Mode. :JUST DON'T go to Floor 21 and you are on the SAVE side. :Anyhow there are no enemies, besides the Bosses. :THIS BUG is in ALL Versions: PAL, USA and Japanese. ---- Explanation 2: :It is hardly Recommend to play the Original American Version of that Game. :BECAUSE OF A REALY FRUSTRATING Ehrgeiz BUG. Ehrgeiz BUG Explanation Notes: :On the Japanese Version, you can place as many items on the Town & Floor Map, as you want. But if you place more than 64 Item on the Ground and you SAVE and RELOAD your File. You will loose ANYTHING you placed there. :Finally, About the Item, Drop Bug: :Learn it on the hard way like many players or trust me my Friend. PLEASE! :Even Items which you can NEVER getting back. :DON'T think you can Place 50 items on Town Map + 20 Items on First Floor. :DON'T WORK, YOU WILL LOSE ANYTHING YOU HAVE COLLECTED! :WARNING ! For the PAL EURO Version. :I forgot, if there is still the Item Drop." I am to lazy, for find out "once more". I think, it was fixed also. :BUT FOR THE PAL EURO Version the "Item Frequency drop rate" is a lot higher, than for the JAPANESE or NTSC/UC Version. :You will receive about 40% MORE Items from ALL Enemies. :Additionally the PAL Dungeon Mode, is a lot more easy. :Enemies are never as tough, like in USA & JAP Version. BEST Recommend Version = Original NTSC/UC America: :In the USA Version the Frustrating Bug was FIXED with a lock. :If you placed 64 Items on the ground, there will be written. :"Mysterious Power Prevents Placement" Positive NEWS USA Version: :You can place 64 Items in several Different Floor, without LOOSE anything. :But don't place Item in more than 4 or 5 Dungeon-Floors. :"Or the Game getting a Hard Slowdown". Gallery External links *Tool-Assisted Speedrun of Ehrgeiz - God Bless the Ring "Quest Mode, Hard" by sparky in 03:51.77 Category:Final Fantasy